Blue
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Owen had lived through the traumatic events for the hand designed killing machine of a dinosaur; watched the close of the park and then ultimately decided that he shouldn't leave. He still had some family left to take care of.


**Author's Note; I saw Jurassic World in theaters on the 11** **th** **, and it was absolutely packed. The film was everything I wanted to to be and my childhood like screamed in agreement the entire time. It's nice to see a movie I loved as a small child and realize that it wasn't just a kid thing; as I still love them now. Here to childhood nostalgia.**

 **Also, for anyone who cares; this is the 50** **th** **story to go up on my account! I've never been prouder and I how everyone who reads my work will continue to support me in the feature.**

 **Warning: Spoilers for the Jurassic World movie, kind of at least.**

Owen had lived through the traumatic events for the hand designed killing machine of a dinosaur; watched the close of the park and then ultimately decided that he shouldn't leave. Some of the other workers had decided to stay for a while anyway; they would have free range of the hotel, all the free food they wanted, and everyone whom worked with the animals had attachment to them.

These animals would all die without the proper care. There were injured that had to be stitched and they still all needed to be fed. The Mosasaur needed to be fed, as it had no chance at even surviving otherwise. A fresh water monster surrounded by only salt water; and the lady that looked after the _fish_ , stayed behind to continue feeding her as long as she could.

Owen really wasn't that much different than that lady; only one raptor had survived the battle and Blue had retreated back into her cage. The island had been open for her to roam, yet the injured, single raptor had gone back to her family place. She had lied down in the middle of the enclosure, probably the sudden silence driving her crazy. Raptor were born together, as a packed they grew, hunted and survived together. Now poor Blue was alone, and Owen could not bear the thought of leaving as well.

Owen had locked the doors to the enclosure again, but Blue remained in her playing dead state. Maybe she was thinking that this was it and had gone back to her comfortable place to die. She had perked up when he had stood on the railing as he had many times before, he had whistled and clicked. Blue, the great and mighty velociraptor that she was, only whined and slightly turned her head. It worried him greatly, Blue wasn't going to be able to survive on her own and he knew it.

He left her to mop like the teenager that Blue always seemed to act like and spent the afternoon checking on the other exhibits. The T-Rex had been put asleep and air lifted back into her pen. Rexy deserved to be fed extravagantly for the rest of her life, even if she hadn't exactly meant to save lives. Owen twinges at that thought, because his girls had been trying to save lives when they died. His life, Clair's life, along with those of her nephews. Three of the girls had not made it either; and Blue if she had been less stubborn wouldn't have either.

Blue was possibly one of the most stubborn creatures on the earth though, and had been that way since hatch. Owen knew she needed stitches, but was afraid to tranquilize her in the state she was in now; what if she just chose not to wake up. It wasn't a good sign when he came back to the enclosure hours later, and his girl hadn't move in the slightest. This was not good.

The vets and doctors had either all been busy or just flat out refused to come see a raptor when it wasn't to be sedated. Own didn't exactly blame them for not wanting to, but god damn Blue was an animal as well and an injured one at that. So on his travels throughout the day, he had picked up what would be needed to give Blue stitches and everything else to stop infection from happening. He wouldn't let his girl die from her battle wounds.

He entered the cage with her without much of a thought, and though knowing exactly what could happen, refused to show fear. Blue needed a comforting presence right now, and Owen wasn't exactly sure if he didn't need the exact same thing. She didn't move at all, until he was right in front of her, even then it was just a turn of her head.

Upon closure inspection, he could see that she had turn hide in many place, from when that monster had picked her up and just thrown her. Blue was probably in a lot of pain and was certainly in rough shape. She growled at him once, but calmed down as he rubbed a hand down her back. It was a familiar thing to both of them, though the patting had usually happened to her neck while she had a cage like muzzle on.

Blue had been more cooperative then she had in her entire life span, let him give stitches, apply cream that probably stung worse than the original wound had. Own was proud of her and at the same time, he wished she was up on her feet growling at him like she always had. She was a great beta, challenging everything he had ever said, and directing the others when he wasn't around. Owen had often wondered if she referred to him as her human as he referred to her as his best girl.

Blue was alone now, but not really. She had lost her sisters, but still had the bond between trainer and raptor, alpha and beta. They would get through this together, and he wouldn't leave her. As loosely as he could call the two of them family; he was all that Blue had left.

In the following weeks, Blue regained her strength but never quite growled at him like before. He took her for runs in the zone of the island now that were still wild. Riding his bike as she circled around him, he would click for her reassuringly and she would respond back to him. She was a mighty predator that brought down lizards and bird without problem, but didn't make a move on anything larger. Small things were snacks and larger prey had been group hunting; herding together, and forcing into the corner.

Sometimes she brought him back a kill if she had caught enough that she was full and didn't feel the want to eat anymore. She knew he wouldn't eat it raw, but he would throw it on the back on his bike and when they returned to his bunglo, he had roasted it on his fire pit and eaten some of it in front of her. Blue had tried some of the cooked meat as well, but he didn't think she liked it quite as much. Of course, the next time they were packing it up from a hunting run, she had not only given him a lizard but carried one back in her mouth as well.

She made him cook it for her and lied down to his side munching unhappily on it when it was finished. Like if he liked it that way, she wanted to as well. Blue, was at least content this way, and Owen let her roam for the most part. She liked their fire pit times as much as the hunting, and sometimes curled her body around him for more family contact.

She was smart, and she adapted. That didn't mean that she wanted to be alone though, and if he wanted to admit it. He didn't want to be alone either.


End file.
